Conventionally, a musical sound reproduction apparatus that displays waveforms of musical sound data to be reproduced has been known. Such musical sound reproduction apparatus allows a user to reproduce musical sound data of a desired style through adjustment of reproducing pitches and beat timings while referring to the displayed waveforms (for example, Non-Patent References 1 and 2). [Non-Patent Reference 1] The Professional CD Player CDJ-1000, Pioneer Corporation, [searched online Dec. 9, 2003] <URL:http://www.pioneer.co.jp/cdj/cdj1000.html> [Non-Patent Reference 2] Pro-scratch2, American DJ Supply, Inc., [searched online Dec. 9, 2003]<URL:http://www.americandj.com/product.asp?ProductIDNumber=1062&cat=CD_Players>
Nevertheless, since the conventional musical sound reproduction apparatus can basically only display waveforms of musical sound data to be reproduced, a user must perceptively recognize reproducing pitches and beat timings of the musical sound data while referring to the displayed waveforms. Therefore, according to the conventional musical sound reproduction apparatus, a level of proficiency is needed until the user is able to reproduce the musical sound data at will. Furthermore, since cost of the conventional musical sound reproduction apparatus is approximately several hundred thousand yen, which is very pricey, it is difficult for an ordinary person to reproduce musical sound data in the same way as would a disc jockey (DJ).
The present invention has been created for resolving these problems of the conventional technology, and aims to provide a musical sound reproduction apparatus and a musical sound reproduction program, which allow anyone to easily reproduce musical sound data in the same way as does a DJ.